


Fuck the rules

by mspeachykeen2012



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mspeachykeen2012/pseuds/mspeachykeen2012
Summary: That's what Song Mingi thought...





	Fuck the rules

"Um."

"This is fine."

"Is it?"

"Do you feel ok?"

"Yes, obviously but—"

-

Yunho laughed, covering his mouth only slightly. It was the one thing that felt more like Kryptonite than anything else to Mingi. Yunho didn’t always cover his mouth and it was the half peek of smile—real, genuine and wide—that had him grinning back.

They were doing something for a tv broadcast and it was fun, sure. But because they made it that way. Jongho and San, being the _most _lively two that they were, seemed to carry the group tonight but Yunho managed to sneak in there, causing a ruckus and making people laugh.

_Fuck the rules. _

Mingi had heard it somewhere and smiled. Yunho returned it, gravitating towards him. It didn't always end up like that, but… well, it just was.

They just were.

Like moths to flames, like kids to fame, however the saying went.

-

"Is he snoring?"

"Not… sure." But that was just because Yeosang wasn't really paying attention. They all knew Mingi snored—just a little. And they all knew Yunho snored.

It was just that there was intermingling of snoring (kinda) and snoring. And they couldn't quite tell the difference.

But they knew it was one of the two, or two of them both.

-

"Its raining outside."

"It feels more like fall."

There wasn't a chance to disagree with either statements to the two on the couch. They nodded. As if that would answer the world's problems. And it did, in a way.

It was raining.

It did feel like fall.

And Yunho was excited for the change in seasons. Not just because of how it fit him—fall. But because it just meant there was new stuff around the corner. And wherever he went, they went to. And there wasn't anything more precious as them.

-

"Ok, but its actually raining."

"You're the only one who'd actually come out here with me."

Mingi sighed. "Its kind of cold when you're not moving."

Yunho looked at the downpour, recognized how drenched he was. "Well, yes."

When Mingi came closer and Yunho knew, with some shyness, to put his arms atop his shoulders, he smiled. They danced in a weird way to a beat that didn't quite match. But they had fun and they clung to that moment, laughing until their foreheads met, rain streaming down their faces, bodies, backs. It didn't matter they were soaked—they were together.

And as their mouths met, in what could be called a fair fight, they just enjoyed themselves. There was no Mingi, there was no Yunho. There were just two people, kissing in the rain.

-

Yunho was magic when he danced.

Sure, all the contrite and trope-fixated noticed they danced like a beast on steroids. The whole group danced, though, a detail Jongho sorely pointed out. Though, with his wit, vocal prowess and all around "fucking cute ass"-ness, he didn't have an inch to complain with. But there was something about Yunho.

And if Mingi considered it a second more, he'd realize why he thought that way.

But it wasn't for him, it was for everyone else.

Yunho danced because he wanted to dance.

It was that special and Mingi only yearned, because that was all he could do in the moment.

-

"So, that kiss?"

"What?"

"Just wondering…" A prominent adam's apple bobbed. "Just um, wondering if we were going to do any more of that."

"That?"

"Said too much."

-

Yunho and Mingi. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Randomness, pure randomness :)


End file.
